


Art for Hooded in Red

by patriciatepes



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 12:50:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patriciatepes/pseuds/patriciatepes
Summary: The art I did for AlessNox's story, Hooded in Red.





	Art for Hooded in Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlessNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Hooded in Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/884700) by [AlessNox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessNox/pseuds/AlessNox). 



 

 

 

Credit for images used can be found on my [LJ's Manip Credit Post.](http://patriciatepes.livejournal.com/61536.html)


End file.
